Industrial automation has increased in scope and refinement with time. In general, industrial automation has focused on continuous processes comprising a plurality of interacting machines. Heretofore, automation has not fully developed using automation for process improvement relating to production and/or reliability related to discrete machines in certain applications.
United States Patent Application No. 20030120472 (Lind), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites a “process for simulating one or more components for a user is disclosed. The process may include creating an engineering model of a component, receiving selection data for configuring the component from a user, and creating a web-based model of the component based on the selection data and the engineering model. Further, the process may include performing a simulation of the web-based model in a simulation environment and providing, to the user, feedback data reflecting characteristics of the web-based model during the simulation.” See Abstract.
United States Patent Application No. 20020059320 (Tamara), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites a “plurality of work machines is connected by first communication device such that reciprocal communications are possible. One or a plurality of main work machines out of the plurality of work machines are connected to a server by second communication device such that reciprocal communications are possible. Each work machine is provided with work machine information detection device for detecting work machine information. The server is provided with a database which stores data for managing the work machines, and management information production device for producing management information based on the work machine information and on data stored in the database. In conjunction with the progress of work by the plurality of work machines, work machine information is detected by the work machine information detection device provided in the work machines, and that detected work machine information is transmitted to the main work machine via the first communication device. The main work machine transmits the transmitted work machine information to the server via the second communication device. The server produces management information, based on the transmitted work machine information and on data stored in the database, and transmits that management information so produced to the main work machine via the second communication device. The main work machine manages the work machines based on the management information so transmitted.” See Abstract.